Amnesia?
by Kim Han Byun
Summary: [HIATUS!] "Disaat Luhan kehilangan ingatannya yang penting dan seseorang menemaninya untuk dapat mencoba mengingat kembali. Tapi, apa yang akan Luhan lakukan jika ada beberapa ingatan yang membuatnya terkejut?" HunHan Couple, Here! and other Pairing (EXO) Its YAOI! Dont Like? Dont Read! Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**"Amnesia?"**

**By Kim Han Byun**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple!**

**With Kai, Kris, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun**

**It's Yaoi! Dont Like? Dont READ! Just Close the Tab-**

****-o0o-

_Gelap . . ._

_Ada apa?_

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Kenapa kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali?_

_Kenapa badanku susah digerakkan?_

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis?_

_Kenapa?_

. . .

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya"

DEG

"K-Kenapa? Tolong dia dokter! Dia adalah orang yang berharga bagi kakak saya!"

"Maaf …"

Itu, suara siapa? Siapa yang tidak bisa diselamatkan? Apa yang berharga? Kenapa orang itu meminta maaf? Apa ada yang salah? Ini dimana? Kenapa ruangan ini bewarna putih? Dimana semua orang? Kenapa disini sepi?

. . .

"Hyung . . ." lirih seorang namja.

Namja yang tengah terbaring di sebuah kasur berwarna putih itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang kini tepat berada di depannya. Wajahnya menunduk. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan ketakutan. Ia memainkan jarinya gelisah. Satu tetes cairan bening lolos dari mata kanannya.

Namja manis yang kini tengah terbaring lemah itu tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya teradi? Kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang harus ditangisi? Dia –siapa?

"Maaf . . ."

Namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ditatapnya iris mata sang namja di depannya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus meminta maaf? Apa yang salah?

". . ."

DEG

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Tenggorokkan tercekat. Namja manis itu membelalakkan matanya lemah, namun ia tetap terdiam. Namja di depannya semakin menangis saat melihat namja manis itu diam tidak bergeming.

"Hyung . . ." ujarnya kembali.

Namja itu mendekat perlahan. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua memahami arti dari cahaya dari bola mata lawan mereka masing-masing. Namja itu tersenyum lemah saat membaca arti dari binaran mata namja manis tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti di depan bingkai foto yang –kosong–

"Dia . . . Meninggal"

Hening. Namja manis itu terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Ditatapnya tangan kekar namja yang kini berada di sampingnya itu. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan tanpa sadar darah segar keluar dari bibir _cherry_ namja tersebut.

Namja manis itu terkejut bukan main. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Badannya bergetar. Jari-jari tangannya mencengkram sprei kasur itu kuat-kuat. Seakan tersadar dari tingkah namja manis itu, namja disebelahnya terdiam dan mengusap darah dibibirnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Maaf, aku lupa bahwa hyung phobia dengan darah" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir namja tersebut membuat namja manis itu diam tak bergeming. Phobia? Darah? Kenapa?

ketika _namja_ itu ingin bertanya, lagi-lagi tenggorokannya tercekat. Entah kenapa, rasanya tenggorokkannya sakit sekali setiap ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya itu. Saat ia sibuk dengan rasa sakit tenggorokkannya, namja di sebelahnya menaruh bingkai foto itu dan menoleh padanya –namja manis–

"Istirahatlah, hyung. Kau pasti lelah. _Selamat malam_"

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju pintu geser berwarna putih tersebut. Namja yang kini tengah terbaring itu diam, memperhatikan pergerakan namja yang kini mulai menjauh darinya dan –menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce? Or End?**

**Annyeong! Uwaaa, Mianhae sekali lagi kalau pairnya HunHan terus ._. Author itu HunHan shipper akut :v #gananya dan sekali lagi MIANHAE kalau lagi-lagi harus angst atau sad ._.v akan author usahain endingnya sebaik mungkin ._. sebenernya ada banyak FF numpuk di document author :3 #gananya**

**Tapi author gak pengen langsung ngepost gitu aja :v pengen tau tanggapan readers dulu baru dilanjut ._. #ohok**

**Dan mianhae, disini other castnya bisa saja bertambah dan berkurang soalnya pas awal-awal buat, author gak kepikiran nambah couple lain :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Amnesia?"**

**By Kim Han Byun**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple!**

**With Kai, Kris, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun**

**It's Yaoi! Dont Like? Dont READ! Just Close the Tab-**

-o0o-

* * *

Cit . . . Cit . . . Cit . . .

"_Eunghh_" namja itu melenguh pelan. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya pada sebuah bantal empuk miliknya. Ditutupnya erat-erat telinganya agar tidak ada sebuah suara yang mengusik ketenangannya saat ia tertidur. Namja itu semakin menutup telinganya dengan erat saat hanphonenya berbuyi.

"Huaaa . . . Arra-arra! Aku akan mengangkatnya!" teriaknya frustasi saat handphonenya terus berbunyi. Disingkirkannya bantal yang tadi menutup seluruh kepalanya itu dan dengan lemas mengambil handphone yang berada di sebelah meja kecil miliknya itu.

"Yoboseo?"

_**"Ah, Annyeong Haseo. Saya dari rumah sakit *** saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa pasien dengan nama Xi Luhan sudah siuman dan sepertinya pasien mengalami Amnesia yang sangat parah"**_

"Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah saya akan segera kesana. Terima kasih atas informasinya"

Klik . . .

Namja itu buru-buru melakukan aktivitasnya yang seperti biasa –mandi –sarapan. Setelah selesai, ia segera mengganti baju dan melesat menuju rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil sport merahnya.

Who? Where? Why?

Namja itu memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah sakit yang bangunannya sangat besar. Ia langsung masuk menuju rumah sakit itu dan menuju kamar VVIP nomor 48.

Cklek . . .

DEG!

"Dia . . ." gumamnya pelan seraya menatap namja yang berada di samping namja manis itu ~Luhan~.

Namja itu menoleh dan menatap namja yang kini terdiam di samping pintu. Ia mengulas senyumnya dalam diam. Matanya memancarkan tatapan hangat ~jika ia bisa membacanya. Perlahan, namja itu mendekat menuju Luhan tanpa menghiraukan senyuman dan tatapan namja yang berada di samping Luhan itu.

"Dia tertidur" ucap namja itu kalem dan mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak mengusik ketentraman Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya namja yang bernotabe sebagai adik sepupu dari Luhan itu ~Kim Jongin atau Kai. Namja yang berada di samping Luhan itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kai.

"Kutanya siapa Kau?" ulangnya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit ia naikkan.

Lagi-lagi namja itu hanya tersenyum ~tidak menjawab. Saat Kai sedang mendumel lantaran namja itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namja tegap itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Kai lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Pulang" jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh. Kai menghembuskan napasnya kesal dan hanya menatap punggung namja tegap itu dengan sorotan mata yang tajam.

"Cih, siapa sih dia? Seenaknya saja datang ke sini tanpa memberitahu identitasnya. Apa jangan-jangan dia orang jahat yang ingin~" omelan Kai terputus saat ada sebuah tangan kecil yang tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan milik Kai.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang Xi Luhan tengah membuka matanya. Ia menatap manik bola mata Kai dengan tatapan polos dan mulutnya seperti berbicara ~tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti arti dari pergerakan mulut hyungnya itu. Luhan terdiam, ia mengantupkan mulutnya saat ia membaca pancaran mata Kai. Luhan tertunduk sedih. Tidak ada yang bisa membaca arti dari pergerakan mulutnya. Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Luhan terdiam. Kai pun terdiam. Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Luhan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. Kai tersentak namun ia terdiam. Ia juga tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Hiks . . . Hiks . . ."

DEG!

Kai terkejut mendengar suara isak tangis yang ia yakin dari balik selimut itu ~Luhan. Kai ingin membuka selimut itu dan menenangkan Luhan agar tidak menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa. Entah kenapa lidahnya kelu saat ia mau berbicara.

Tangisan Luhan semakin keras secara perlahan. Hati Kai terasa sakit saat mendengar isak tangis Luhan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu. Seorang dokter dan dua orang suster tengah berdiri di samping pintu itu dan sedikit terkejut saat Luhan menangis.

Kai mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Dokter itu tersenyum dan menyuruh dua orang suster itu untuk menenangkannya dan mengganti infus Luhan. Kai keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh dokter yang di tag namenya tertera tulisan 'Lee Dong Hwa'.

"Saudara Kim Jongin?" Tanya dokter Lee seraya mengikuti langkah kaki Kai. Langkah kaki Kai terhenti saat dokter Lee memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Kai menoleh dan menatap dokter Lee. Beliau tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan Kai untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Kai mengangguk dan mengekor dokter Lee dari belakang.

* * *

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi ada yang harus saya beritahukan kepada anda" ujarnya ramah.

"Ya? Apa itu?" Tanya Kai. Dokter Lee sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya seperti menggambarkan penyesalan. Kai sudah mendapat firasat tidak enak saat ekspresi dokter Lee seperti itu.

"Saudara Luhan, ia mengalami . . ." perkataan dokter Lee terputus. Beliau seperti enggan meneruskannya. Dokter Lee menghela napas sebentar. Lalu beliau menatap Kai dengan serius namun terkesan seperti ragu-ragu.

"Amnesia" Dokter Lee meneruskan perkataannya. Kai terdiam. Tidak ada reaksi darinya. Mulutnya terbuka, seperti ia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Saya tahu" Kai membuka mulutnya. Ia terdengar santai atas pemberitahuan dokter Lee itu. Dan sepertinya dokter Lee bisa menangkap maksud dari kalimat Kai.

"Bukan amnesia biasa." Ujar dokter Lee yang membuat Kai terkejut.

"M-Maksud dokter?"

"Amnesia yang dialami pasien adalah amnesia yang bisa dibilang sangat parah. Mungkin yang ada dipikiran anda, amnesia yang dialami saudara Luhan hanya lupa ingatan tentang namanya, nama orang-orang disekitarnya dan kejadian masa lalunya. Namun ini lebih parah" terang dokter Lee panjang lebar yang membuat Kai terdiam dan menatap mata dokter Lee yang mengisyaratkan _jangan-berbohong_.

"Saya tidak berbohong" Dokter Lee menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Pasien mengalami amnesia yang membuatnya lupa tentang bagaimana cara berbicara, makan, minum, berjalan, memakai pakaian, buang air kecil dan besar, menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya dan bahkan ia lupa cara melakukan hal yang sepele, seperti menyisir rambut ataupun memakai sepatu maupun sandal"

DEG!

Detak jantung Kai berdetak cepat saat dokter Lee menerangkan semuanya.

"Bisa dibilang, ia seperti kembali pada anak berusia 1 tahun." Dokter Lee kembali menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Tubuh Kai lemas saat mendengar penuturan dokter Lee. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungguh.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu" Tanya Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Benturan di kepalanya sangat keras, membuat otaknya menjadi drop dan membuat semua memorinya hilang."

"Apakah ada cara untuk mengembalikan semuanya?"

"Untuk itu saya tidak tahu. Maaf, saya baru pertama kali mendapat pasien yang seperti ini. Saya sangat menyesal." Ujar dokter Lee dengan nada yang sedih. Kai semakin lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tapi anda mungkin bisa membantunya mengingat memori masa lalunya dan membantunya untuk bisa melakukan kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan bisa saja itu dapat membantu pasien untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Jangan menyerah. Saya yakin pasti ada keajaiban." Ucap dokter Lee seperti membangkitkan semangat Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima Kasih atas pemberitahuannya dan sarannya" Kai berdiri dan diikuti oleh dokter Lee yang reflex ikut berdiri.

"Tapi sebelumnya, apakah yang tahu masalah ini hanya saya?" Tanya Kai. Dokter Lee menggeleng. Kai kembali terkejut dan pancaran matanya seperti menggambarkan deretan huruf yang mengartikan satu kata _siapa?_.

"Saya tidak tahu namanya. Tapi dia mengaku bahwa dia adalah sahabat pasien" terang dokter Lee. Kai mengangguk mengerti, lalu setelah itu ia menjabat tangan dokter Lee dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Amnesia?"**

**By Kim Han Byun**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple!**

**With Kai, Kris, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun**

**It's Yaoi! Dont Like? Dont READ! Just Close the Tab-**

-o0o-

_"Disaat Luhan keh__ilangan ingatannya yang penting dan seseorang menemaninya untuk dapat mencoba mengingat kembali. Tapi, apa yang akan Luhan lakukan jika ada beberapa ingatan yang membuatnya terkejut?"_

* * *

Kai membuka pintu kamar Luhan pelan. Suster yang lewat seperti ingin mencegahnya karena waktu besuk telah habis, tetapi tidak jadi karena tatapan Kai mensorotkan tatapan tajam yang mengartikan _aku-akan-masuk-ke-dalam-hanya-sebentar-dan-tidak-a kan-menggangu-pasien_. Suster itu mengangguk dan melesat cepat masuk ke dalam kamar nomor 45.

Kai menutup pintu itu dengan pelan. Sangat pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di samping kasur Luhan. Kai duduk termenung sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang tenang, ia tertidur.

"Hyung, kenapa ini harus terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kai lirih. Ia seperti sedang berbicara pada Luhan padahal dia hanya berbicara pada angin.

"Pantas saja kau tadi hanya diam saat aku datang. Padahal biasanya kau akan meneriaki namaku dengan keras" Kai tersenyum kecil dan mengingat masa lalunya saat ia datang menjenguk Luhan dan Luhan meneriaki namanya dengan keras sampai Kai harus menutup telinganya dengan erat.

"Maaf, andai saja waktu itu aku melarang hyung pergi. Mungkin takdir hyung dan namja itu akan berubah. Seandainya waktu dapat terulang kembali." Kai menundukkan kepalanya sedih namun ia tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Ku harap kau kedepannya tidak akan merasa tertekan dan tersiksa. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin dan aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Luhannie hyung." Kai terdiam sebentar lalu ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian yang kini tengah terbaring dengan tenang.

* * *

Pagi sudah menyambut kota Seoul dengan kicauan burung yang setia membangunkan setiap orang. Luhan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Jujur, aktivitasnya dari kemarin hanya tidur. Karena ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Selamat pagi! Pagi yang indah bukan? Ah ini ada sarapan untukmu. Selamat makan! Oh, apakah aku harus membuka jendela ini agar kau bisa melihat pemandangan luar?" Namja itu terus berceloteh riang seraya membuka jendela dan angin pagi mulai menerpa kamar Luhan dengan tenang.

Luhan menatap namja itu diam. Ia tidak mengenalinya. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah 3 kali datang kemari. Siapa dia?

"Ah iya, haruskah aku suapi?" Tanya namja itu dan tersenyum manis.

Namja tegap itu duduk di sampingnya dan mengambil semangkok bubur lalu mengambil bubur itu dalam satu sendok. Namja itu tersenyum manis pada Luhan dan mengisyaratkan Luhan membuka mulut kecilnya itu.

"Hey, hyung! Bukalah mulutmu seperti ini! Aaaa" Ia mempraktikannya tepat di samping Luhan. Luhan menatapnya bingung. Otaknya masih mencerna maksud dari namja yang berada di sampingnya itu. Setelah 2 menit berlalu, otaknya lalu mulai bekerja dan Luhan membuka mulutnya.

Saat bubur itu masuk dalam mulutnya, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ok, jujur dia baru makan secara langsung dari 2 hari yang lalu. Sebelumnya dia makan menggunakan selang, dan sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri untuk makan seperti ini setiap hari.

Namja itu sepertinya membaca pancaran mata Luhan dan ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kunyahlah seperti ini" Namja itu kembali mempraktikannya di samping Luhan. Ia membuka mulutnya dan memperagakan kunyahan yang ia maksud. Luhan mengikutinya perlahan, setelah ia kunyah namja itu menyuruhnya untuk menelannya. Seperti ia menelan air liurnya. Luhan mengangguk dengan pelan lalu menelannya.

Matanya berbinar seperti berkata _makanan-ini-sangat-enak!_ Namja di sampingnya tersenyum senang.

"Ayo kita terus melakukannya berulang-ulang! Agar perut hyung terisi! Aaaa" Namja itu kembali memasukkan sesendok bubur padanya. Terus seperti itu, berulang-ulang hingga bubur itu habis.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya namja itu dan mengambil segelas air putih. Luhan mengangguk senang, namun anggukan itu berhenti saat namja tersebut memberinya segelas air putih.

Dahinya berkerut dan menatap gelas bening itu diam.

"Ah, ini namanya air putih. Dan makanan yang barusan hyung makan adalah Bubur. Hyung harus meminum air putih ini setiap hyung selesai makan. Caranya seperti tadi. Tapi bedanya saat hyung minum, hyung tidak perlu mengunyahnya. Hyung hanya perlu meneguknya perlahan." Terang namja itu panjang lebar.

Luhan menatap gelas itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Minumlah hyung! Atau kau ingin memakai sedotan?" Tanya namja itu. Luhan menggeleng pelan. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti arti dari kata 'sedotan', tetap saja. Luhan ingin mencoba langsung meminumnya dari gelas bening itu.

Diambilnya gelas bening itu lalu menempatkan ujung gelas tersebut pada bibir tipisnya. Ia terkejut saat air yang berada di gelas itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Luhan segera menjauhkan gelas itu. Namja di sampingnya kaget akan tingkah namja di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum mengerti.

"Tidak apa. Air itu tidak akan melukai hyung. Saat airnya masuk ke dalam mulut hyung, langsung saja telan air itu seperti ini" Namja itu kembali memperagakannya lagi dengan air putih yang ia bawa dari rumah. Luhan kembali memperhatikan namja itu dalam diam. Ia mengangguk dan mencobanya.

Luhan menaruh ujung gelas itu pada bibir tipisnya. Saat air masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan ia merasa mulutnya penuh, langsung ia telan air itu. Luhan terus melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai air itu habis. Namja di sampingnya tersenyum saat mata Luhan memancarkan binaran yang tidak biasa.

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangguk senang dan bertepuk tangan layaknya seorang anak kecil. Saat namja itu menaruh gelas yang isinya telah habis terminum, tangan Luhan menyentuh tangan namja di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, seperti berusaha berbicara namun tidak mengeluarkan suara ~ia masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Namja itu tersenyum seakan mengerti maksud dari pergerakan mulut lawan bicaranya.

"Namaku? Namaku Oh Sehun, hyung dapat memanggilku Sehun." Jawabnya. Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Nama hyung? Nama hyung Xi Luhan. Luhan berarti rusa kecil." Jawabnya lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada lagi?" tanyanya ramah. Luhan menggeleng _innocent_ dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Matanya menatap pemandangan itu teduh. Binaran matanya seperti menggambarkan _aku-ingin-keluar_.

"Luhan hyung ingin keluar?" tebak Sehun saat ia kembali membaca binaran mata Luhan. Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng malu. Sehun ingin tertawa melihat gelengan kepala Luhan yang bisa dibilang sangat lucu itu.

"Aku akan bertanya pada dokter Lee, apakah hyung boleh keluar atau tidak? Tunggu sebentar, ne!" Sehun berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Luhan. Luhan hanya diam mematung, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum untuk yang pertama kalinya saat ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

* * *

"HEY! KAU BOLEH KELUAR HYUNG!" Teriak Sehun senang. Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya termenung menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela langsung terlonjak senang dan bertepuk tangan. Sehun nyengir tidak jelas saat melihat tingkah namja di depannya itu.

Namun senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Sehun mendekati Luhan di kasurnya.

Luhan menggeleng dan menatap lurus pada kakinya. Sehun mengerti dan langsung mengambil sesuatu dari balik tempat tidur Luhan.

"Tara! Hyung bisa memakai ini!" Ujarnya riang sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kursi roda. Luhan terperanjat dan ikut tersenyum senang. Luhan seperti menggumamkan kata 'wah' dalam bibir kecilnya. Sehun kembali nyengir saat melihat tingkah namja di hadapannya.

"Nah, sekarang naiklah!"

Luhan menatap kursi roda itu dalam diam. Ia seperti sedang menerawang sesuatu. Sehun yang termasuk dalam golongan tipe orang tidak sabar langsung menggendong Luhan, dan membuat Luhan terkejut. Sehun langsung menaruh Luhan pada kursi roda itu dan mendorongnya menuju dunia luar. SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA LUAR ~XI LUHAN!

Luhan menatap satu persatu pemandangan yang disuguhi di depan matanya. Ia sangat takjub melihat pemandangan di luar kamarnya yang bisa dibilang sangat indah. Saat ada seekor kupu-kupu lewat, Luhan bagaikan anak kecil yang bertepuk tangan dan menunjuk kupu-kupu itu lalu berusaha menangkapnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan.

TIba-tiba perhatian Luhan teralihkan saat melihat sebuah taman bunga dari kejauhan. Luhan seperti meraung dan menatap taman bunga itu dalam. Sehun langsung melirik arah tatapan Luhan. Sehun mengerti dan langsung mendorong kursi roda Luhan menuju taman bunga yang ia tatap.

Saat sampai disana, Luhan tertegun melihat hamparan bunga berada tepat di depannya. Indah. Itu yang sekarang ada dipikirannya. Luhan terdiam. Tangannya masih belum bisa di gerakkan. Mungkin ia hanya bisa bertepuk tangan dan melakukan sebuah aktivitas ~minum.

"Eng~" Luhan seperti mengucapkan suatu perkataan tapi dalam bahasa yang berbeda.

Sehun langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi di hadapan Luhan dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Eng~ Eunghh . . ." Luhan kembali berusaha berbicara, namun tenggorokannya tercekat.

Luhan seperti berusaha mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk pada sebuah bunga mawar putih. Sehun menoleh dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Bungan yang ditunjuk Luhan. Di petiknya setangkai bunga itu dan diberikannya kepada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum senang dan mulutnya berbicara mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' ~tanpa suara.

Sehun hanya mengangguk saat ia dapat membaca maksud dari pergerakan mulut Luhan. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang.

DEG!

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Luhan memegang dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia terdiam. Luhan tidak merintih kesakitan, hanya diam. Luhan meringis saat dadanya semakin sakit.

"Eunghhh~" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas bajunya kuat.

Sehun kaget melihat tingkah Luhan langsung menatap Luhan.

"Ada apa? Mana yang sakit? Kau ingin kembali? Ayo kita kembali!" Sehun kalang kabut dibuatnya dan langsung mendorong kursi roda itu ke dalam rumah sakit.

Luhan semakin merintih kesakitan dan memegang dadanya. Terlintas sebuah memori di pikirannya. Ia memegang kepalanya. Pening. Ia merasa pusing. Memori itu terus berulang-ulang datang. Luhan semakin merintih dan meraung saat memori itu terus menghantuinya.

Sehun mendorong kursi roda itu dengan cepat menuju kamar Luhan. Dokter Lee dan suster yang lewat langsung terkejut melihat tingkah Luhan dan menyuruh Sehun untuk menunggu dan menyerahkan kursi roda itu padanya. Sehun tertegun dan melepas pegangan tangannya pada Kursi roda itu yang sekarang telah di ambil alih oleh seorang suster. Dia diam mematung. Tidak bergeming. Menatap punggung suster dan dokter Lee yang kini telah menjauh dan menghilang di dalam sebuah ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review :**

**dewilololala : Ne ._. udah dilanjut kok ^^ Gomawo udah review :* Next Review-nya ditunggu '-')/**

**Novey : Hahaha, iya sengaja :v biar greget gimana gitu '-')v #plakk ****Gomawo udah review :* Next Review-nya ditunggu '-')/**

**Niiraa : Ne ^^ udah dilanjut kok :3 ****Gomawo udah review :* Next Review-nya ditunggu '-')/**

**HyunRa : Ne, Annyeong~ ^^ Haha :3 iya author lagi kejam-kejamnya sama Lulu, pengen nyiksa luhan (._.) #aoks #ditampol :v ****Gomawo udah review :* Next Review-nya ditunggu '-')/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
